In modern aviation, aircraft are required to receive and transmit electromagnetic signals. These signals include waveforms utilized for identification, navigation, communications, collision avoidance, and proximity detection. Many of the specifications of these avionics waveforms were implemented with little regard for waveform co-location. In many instances, each individual avionics waveform is implemented on a separate antenna platform. Each antenna platform potentially adds weight, increases aerodynamic drag, raises manufacturing and maintenance costs, and provides opportunities for co-site interference.